vidas cruzadas
by Sautre
Summary: Historia de como se conocieron Lea y Dianna... o por lo menos como yo la imagino :S  Historia Achele!
1. Comienzos

**Mi primer fic, perdonar si meto la pata en algo :S**

**No es necesario decir que Glee no me pertenece, ni las vidas de sus actores ni... basicamente nada. solo esta historia. =)**

**Gracias por leer**

Ahí estaba yo, sentada en aquella cafetería esperando la llamada.

Mucha más gente esperaba en el mismo lugar, pero no junto a mí.

Decidí presentarme al casting a ultima hora y no estaba segura de nada… solo tocaba esperar.

Pido un café mientras espero y miro a la gente de mí alrededor, supongo que serán otros actores que se han presentado.

En la mesa de al lado hay un grupo de chicos jóvenes conversando animadamente, supongo que les habrá salido bien la prueba.

Mientras una chica deja el café en la mesa, otra se acerca a mí para preguntarme si he ido a hacer la prueba

Tras unas cuantas frases me invita a sentarme con ellos que también se han presentado

-Ah por cierto, soy jenna- se presenta la chica con rasgos asiáticos

Una vez me he unido a ellos se van presentando todos

Hay dos chicos, un tal cory y el otro llamado sam.

También esta jenna, la chica que me ha invitado a sentarme y otra chica de color llamada amber.

-a mí no me ha salido muy bien, estaba nerviosa… igual ha sido mala idea presentarme- dice la asiática.

-No seas tonta, seguro que te cogen, yo te he visto y lo has hecho muy bien- afirma la chica de color

-¿Vosotros ya os conocíais?-pregunto no muy segura.

-No que va, hemos coincidido ahí dentro- dice sam

Seguimos un rato más ahí, me entero de que jenna ha ido con una amiga que aún está dentro y que sam ha ido con su hermana a la que acaban de llamar para que entre.

Pasamos unos minutos bastante agradables, dentro de lo que cabe, y entonces veo entrar a una chica por la puerta.

Es morena, de no mucha altura, pelo largo y nariz algo pronunciada.

Me llama la atención porque nada más entrar tropieza con la camarera a la que pide disculpas varias veces con las manos y hace varias señas, supongo que le estará pidiendo un café.

Poco después del incidente señala hacia la mesa donde estoy sentada y asiente a la camarera.

Oigo como cory me pregunta algo pero no alcanzo a entender lo que dice, digamos que me he distraído un poco.

-Dianna?, me oyes? –

-Eh? Si, si… perdona- contesto mientras le vuelvo a mirar- que decías?

Justo en el momento que vuelve a formular la pregunta la chica de antes llega a nuestra mesa y da dos besos a jenna.

-Oh! Hola lea, pensé que ya no volverías- dice entre risas- chicos, esta es lea es la que estaba dentro-

La chica nos saluda a todos y se sienta entre jenna y yo.

Mientras llega su café dice- !dios! Pensaba que no saldría de ahí nunca, el pianista se ha equivocado con la canción y me ha tocado volver a empezar- mientras da un sorbo a su café.

En ese momento cory y sam se levanta para entrar dentro, parece que les han llamado ya.

Yo mientras sigo absorta en lo que cuenta la morena, hay algo en ella que me intriga.

Comenta tantas cosas a la vez que ni siquiera somos capaces de interrumpirla para hablar.

Unos minutos después amber y jenna también son llamadas y entran dentro.

Nos quedamos solas yo y Lea.

Me comenta que acaba de llegar a la ciudad. Ni siquiera tiene aún casa en la que instalarse. Me cuenta que de momento está viviendo en un hotel.

-Y jenna? ¿No sois amigas?-

-Si pero ella ahora está viviendo con su novio y no quiero molestar, además su madre está de visita y…- argumenta la chica

-Yo vivo sola… digo, ahora estoy de alquilada en un piso de por aquí cerca y si te cogen y necesitas un lugar permanente, podríamos mirarlo-

-eso sería estupendo- sonríe- he estado mirado cosas cerca pero no había nada por aquí-

-Pues si necesitas algo- _Perfecto Dianna, invitando a una desconocida_- ya sabes

Decidimos darnos los teléfonos, por si las moscas, y pagamos los cafes, bueno realmente Lea paga los cafes- Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer tu invitación-

Como aun no nos llaman para entrar paseamos un rato por el parque que hay en frente del estudio. Vemos una parada de helados, y ya que ella ha invitado a el café, pue ahora yo la invito a ella.

-de verdad no te tenias que haber molestado-

-Bueno, tu has pagado el café-digo mientras le doy su helado-toma-

-muchas gracias- dice, mientras le suena el móvil- perdona-

Una vez vuelve.

-Perdona mi novio, esta el mas impaciente que yo pos saber si me cogen-

_Ahí estaba el fallo, tiene novio. Pero bueno a mi que mas me dará.-desde luego-_

_-Decias?-_

_-eh? Nada, nada… hablo sola- contesto rápidamente- ¿vamos dentro a ver? _


	2. Compañeras de piso

-Puedes dejar las cosas por ahí- decía Dianna mientras abria la puerta de su apartamento

-Gracias por dejarme instalarme tan rapido, nos dijeron que nos cogían tan rapido que no me dio tiempo a nada- comentaba mientras dejaba sus maletas en la entrada.

Pasaron un rato ordenando la habitación en la que Lea se iba a intalar.

Dianna le enseño todo el apartamento, ya se lo habia comentado anteriormente pero ahora se lo mostraba a fondo.

-Uff estoy hecha polvo- grito lea cayendo al sofa

-Si, la verdad que si, donde te crees que venias? ¿A un palacio? ¿como tienes tantas cosas?- bromeaba Dianna saliendo de la cocina- ¿que tal si pedimos algo para cenar?

-Ah no! Si tu estas cansada cocino yo, para celebrar que nos han cogido!- Levantando los brazos como dando las gracias y guiñandole el ojo a Dianna.

Dianna se ruborizo y aparto la mirada para que no lo notara Lea. "_Dianna desde luego... se te esta yendo la pinza"_

Habian pasado 5 dias desde que se conocian y ya vivian juntas, habia pasado todo muy rapido y practicamente no sabian nada la una de la otra.

-Y tu novio, ¿donde esta?-pregunto dianna mientras veia a Lea cocinar

-Sigue en manhattan, el trabaja allí, tambien canta- decia Lea mientras probaba la salsa que estaba cocinando.-Toma prueba -dijo dandole a probar con una cuchara-

-mmm, esta super rica- dijo Dianna sonriendo- ya tengo ganas de probarlo completo-guiño un ojo-No sabia que eras una cocinitas

-No sabes muchas cosas de mi- dijo devolviendole el guiño

Estubieron cenando y pasando un rato agradable, Dianna no sabia porque pero se sentia extrañamente agusto con Lea, sentia que podrian llegar a ser muy buenas amigas.

-Venga, vamonos!- Dijo Lea despues de haber recogido

-¿que? ¿donde?- pregunto Dianna

-¿como que donde? A celebrarlo!- Dijo como si fuera obvio- Venga asi vas guapísima, ¡vamonos!

-Si vamos, lo que voy, es estupenda para quedarme en el sofa-

-Vamos nos seas así, lo pasaremos bien! Ademas ya he llamado a Jenna para salir a tomar algo-

-En fin...-Suspiro- supongo que tendré que ir- sonriendo.

Despues de salir del bar al que habian ido, decidieron ir auna discoteca cercana.

-ya vereis como lo pasaremos bien- Decia Lea notandose que ya llevaban unas copas encima.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la barra. Pidieron unas copas y Lea se animo a ir a bailar. Intento que se le unieran las demas pero ninguna estaba aun tan animada.

"_es preciso que este ahi restregandose con toda esa gente?_"pensaba dianna.

-¿Que tal el primer dia de convivencia? Lea es algo maniatica-dijo riendo- pero es agradable vivir con ella-dijo jenna

-Si bueno, hemos estado desempaquetando, no nos ha dado tiempo a mucho- decia Dianna evadiendo el tema.

Mientras seguian bebiendo y riendo. Lea ya habia vuelto a la mesa y pidio otra ronda de copas.

Una chica rubia, con el pelo recogido por una coleta se acerco a la mesa.

-Lea, Jenna!- las chicas miraron sorprendidas- Que haceis aquí?

-¿Laura? Oh dios mio! Que haces TU aquí? - Dijo Lea mientras se abrazaban

Jenna hizo lo propio y le presentaron a Dianna.

Al parecer Laura era una amiga de las chicas. Llevaban un par de años sin verse y tambien parecia que ella y Lea eran muy amigas.

Decidimos ir las cuatro a bailar.

Unos minutos mas tarde Lea y Laura fueron a la barra a por una copa.

Se quedaron ahi un buen rato. Jenna y yo seguiamos en la pista de baile.

-¿Eran muy amigas? Digo... Lea y ella- Pregunto Di mientras seguian bailando

-Si bueno, Muy- poniendo enfasis en esta palabra- amigas diria yo...- Pero bueno, supongo que eso se lo debes preguntar a ella- Dijo Jenna guiñando un ojo

Aquella frase dejo algo confusa a Dianna.

"_Lea tiene novio, osea... no puede ser nada de eso. Dios Dianna deja ya de beber, estas delirando"_

Con esas ultimas palabras de la asiatica en la cabeza volvieron a casa.

Se despirieron de Laura al salir del bar, pero Jenna les acompaño hasta la puerta, cosa que impidio que Dianna pudiera sacar el tema de la joven que acababa de conocer.

Cuando por fin entraron en el apartamento Lea comenzo a quitarse ropa.

-Lea...¿Que haces? -Pregunto con nerviosismo dianna mirando hacia otro lado

-Me quito la ropa... No suelo dormin con la ropa puesta sabes, es algo incomodo!- Dijo ¨Lea divertida- ¿Te molesta?

-Eh... No claro que no! Solo me a sorprendido- Dijo la rubia quitandole hierro al asunto

-Buenas noches Dianna- dijo plantandole un beso en la mejilla- Lo he pasado muy bien

Ambas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se acostaron.

Dianna se quedo pensando en lo que le conto Jenna y en quien era esa Laura.

Pasados unos minutos se durmió. Fue una noche larga.


	3. una de lady's y Theos

**Bueh! estoy aqui, tengo demasiado tiempo libre... xD**

**en fin... aqui otro capi! Gracias por los Reviews ... ahora ya no estoy muy inspirada pero bueno, veremos mañana**

**Si algo no os gusta porfavor... decirlo! **

**No contesto a los comentarios simplemente porque... no se! jajaj lo siento!**

Habian pasado unos dias desde la primera noche en que Lea se habia mudado a el apartamento de Dianna.

Unos dias en que las dos chicas se habian acostumbrado a tenerse de compañeras de piso.

Se levantaban a la misma hora desayunaban juntas y algunos dias salian a correr.

Uno de esos dias les llegaron los guiones de la serie.

-Es gracioso que tu personaje me odie tanto-le dijo la morena a Dianna

-Si, creo que me lo voy a pasar bien metiendome contigo-

-Ja Ja, que graciosa- dijo en tono ironico- ¿a quien mas han cogido? ¿sale el reparto?

-Deja que lo mire...- Se puso a pasar paginas y..- si aquí esta, han cogido a Jenna! Y a cory tambien.

-¿Y sam? ¿no esta?- dijo intrigada la morena

-No, no sale- dijo con lastima- es una pena, pero bueno por lo menos conocemos a dos mas del reparto.

Estuvieron mirandose el guion y luego se dispusieron ha cenar.

Esta vez pidieron pizzas y alquilaron una pelicula.

-¿Moulin rouge?- Pregunto Lea divertida

-¿que pasa? Me gusta!

-Si, si y a mi pero la he visto como unas cincuenta veces!

-¿Quieres cambiarla?- pregunto la rubia, aunque deseaba que dijera que no

-No! Me parece bien...- el sonido del timbre interrumpio lo que estaba diciendo- seran las pizzas, voy yo.

Empezaron a ver la pelicula. Dianna estaba sentada en el centro del sofa mientras que Lea estaba en la esquina.

Estaban tapadas con una manta mientras comian la pizza. Dianna estaba practicamente tapada hasta la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que a la otra chica no le llegaba casi manta .

-¿Tienes frio? -Dudo Dianna-Tienes frio!-Dijo ya afirmando-¿porque no dices nada? Anda acercate no quiero que te resfries por mi culpa.

-Dianna... estoy bien- contesto divertida- solo hace un poco de frio pero vale si quieres que me acerque me acercare- solto en plan broma

"que? Que dice esta? Ni que la necesitara cerca"- Encima que me preocupo por ti!- dijo indignada la rubia- Si no quieres no te tapes, ya ves tu que problema-

-hey Di- dijo con dulzura- era broma, no te alteres no iba con mala intencion- dijo sonriendo

"Di? Ahora me llama Di? ¿Pero que? La cosa es que es tan dulce..." -Ya lo sabia- dijo Dianna sacando la lengua- TU has caido en mi broma tonta! - dijo riendo aunque ambas sabian que no era verdad

-Venga hazme un hueco que me quiero tapar-

-Ah, ahora si no?- dijo de broma

Sus cuerpos se juntaron. Estaban en esa posicion en que no se tocaban pero que estaban a un milimetro la una de la otra. Si movian sus manos para coger otra porcion de pizza se rozaban sutilmente. Dianna daba la impresion de que comia mas pizza de lo normal. Parecia nerviosa ante la cercania de la morena y Lea se dio cuenta.

-Dianna, ¿te pasa algo?- con cara de extrañeza

-¿a mi? no... ¿por que?- Dijo Dianna intentado escapar de esa conversación

-Nose te noto rara, hace unos dias que estas como...- paro buscando la palabra correcta- ausente. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

-¿que? No que va, tu … no has hecho nada solo que...- Dudaba si sacar el tema- Bueno, no se si deberia sacar el tema, igual no me lo quieres contar...

-¿que pasa Di?- dijo con cara de preocupacion- puedes preguntar lo que quieras

-Bueno es sobre... la noche aquella que salimos, la chica esa...- no sabia muy bien que decir _" y a mi que me importa "- _Laura. Jenna me dijo que... bueno...

-¿Es eso? Dios empezaba a preocuparme!- dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio- ¿Crees que estamos juntas? Si, bueno lo estuvimos hace ya muchos años, luego lo dejamos y quedamos como amigas ya esta

-ah, bueno esque como en estos dias habeis vuelto a quedar alguna vez y hablais por telefono... nose, pense..- Dijo Dianna sin saber donde meterse-

-Ya bueno, nos estabamos poniendo al dia, hacia tiempo que no nos veiamos- Contaba tranquilamente- pero yo ahora estoy con Theo. Eso ya quedo atrás! ¿por que? ¿Te molesta?

-Eh? No, no para nada, solo que no sabia si era verdad o que y bueno... pense que igual te incomodaba contarmelo-

-Estas celosa eh!- Dijo Lea para picarla- Tranquila mi lady no la cambiaria por ti!- dijo entre carcajadas

-Muy graciosa!- refunfuño la rubia- Solo era curiosidad! ¿que tal si te enamoras de mi y me quieres violar o algo? Dijo siguiendo la broma

-Si me enamorara de ti lo sabrias- decia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de la rubia que retrocedio un poco- lo que me preocupa es que te enamores tu de mi, soy taaan atractiva!-

-Fantasma!-Dijo apartando su cara la rubia- ni que fueras miss universo! Ademas mira-señalo a la televisión- Me he perdido el final de la peli!

-ohhh cuanto lo siento!- dijo riendo- no me acordaba que solo la habias visto cien mil veces!- mientras se levantaba del sofa- anda recojamos my lady! Que no puedes vivir en un apartamento tan sucio y lleno de pizza

ambas rieron y se pusieron a recoger. Mañana seria un nuevo dia.

Llegó el dia en que todos los artistas del elenco se reunian para conocerse y conocer las instalaciones

Hubo una reunion donde se presentaban todos los personajes, les repartieron unos libretos para que tubieran una referencia.

Lea, Dianna y jenna llegaron juntas.

Alli encontraron a cory que estaba acompañado por una chica de rasgos latinos llamada Naya y otro chico con un peinado mohicano, el era Mark.

Dieron varias vueltas por el salón. Cuando ya se hizo tarde se despidieron de todos.

Estaban en el apartamento por la tarde cuando el móvil de Lea sonó.

-Lea! Te llaman!- Grito la rubia desde el salón

-Cogeló! Estoy en la ducha!- Contestó tambien gritando

"Theo... que bien, semanas sin llamar y ahora resulta que aparece por arte de magia"-¿si?

-Lea?... ¿Quien es?-

-Soy Dianna, su compañera de piso. ¿tu eres? -Sabia quien era perfectamente, solo lo hacia por molestar-

-Soy Theo, no esta Lea?- Pregunto extrañado

-Esta en la ducha, ¿quien le digo que le llama?

-Theo, su novio!- diciendo esto un poco mas fuerte-

-ah! Su novio... ya...- La chica en el fondo se divertia- entiendo...

-¿me pasas con ella o no?-Dijo en un tono ya mas molesto

-Te he dicho que esta en la ducha, no querrás que la saque para hablar contigo-dijo divertida

-... ¿cuando puedo hablar con ella?

- No se, no tiene un horario para ducharse, puedes llamar otra vez y alomejor se esta duchando... Que quieres que le diga?

-Mira... dejalo, ya le llamo en otro momento- y el chico colgó

-Simpatico-

En ese momento Lea salia de el baño

-¿ya ha colgado? ¿Quien era?

-Tu novio, queria hablar contigo-dijo Dianna

-De que?

-No lo se, le dije que estabas en la ducha pero o parecia importarle...-

-pues ya volvera a llamar- dijo Lea con indiferencia mientras volvia al cuarto de baño

Iban pasando los dias, cada vez las chicas iban creando un vinculo entre ellas.

En los dias de rodaje, entre escenas, en los descansos para comer... Siempre iban juntas de un lado para otro.

Solo hubo un dia que no estubieron juntas para comer, y es que Theo fue a visitar a su novia.

-Oye Lea, que con Dianna?- pregunto la asiatica a su amiga

-¿que de que?- pregunto extrañada

-Nose, me recuerda tanto a lo que paso con laura … ¿no te gustara?

-¿que?- dijo alterada la morena- Jenna yo estoy con Theo, llevamos ya mucho juntos. Que tonterias dices?

-Yo... bueno solo... pensaba- la chica de los ojos rasgados no tenia muy claro que decir para salir de esta- nose, ultimamente pasais mucho tiempo juntas, la tratas con mucho cariño y bueno nada, esque me recordaba a lo de Laura pero nada mas-

-Jenna no pasa nada entre nosotras!-exclamo Lea- solo somos buenas amigas, ya sabes que cuando la gente vive junta se acostumbra mas a esa persona... ya esta- Sijo no sonando muy convencida-

-vale, vale... solo... tenia curiosidad- Dijo sonriendo

Las dos chicas volvieron al estudio. Lea se dirigio a sala donde se encontraba grabando Dianna junto con Cory.

Se quedo observando como Dianna trabajaba.

"no me pasa como cuando Laura... es imposible, yo quiero a Theo... "

**Gracias por la visita! ;) si algo no os gusta, repito, decirlo e intentare mejorarlo o arreglarlo**

**un kis! ^^**


	4. Llamada inesperada

**Vuelvo con otro capi!**

**perdonar la tardanza, estaba de fiesta y no me acorde de subir este :S jaja**

**espero que os guste :)**

**Glee no es mio ni nada de eso.. lo de siempre vamos XD**

_-Dianna... no se que me has hecho pero estas empezando a confundirme...- dice lea acercandose peligrosamente_

_-Lea, esto no esta bien... Tienes novio no creo que sea lo correcto- dice la rubia sin apartarse_

_-Se que te gusto,-afirma la morena- no te hagas la dura- mientras la cogia por la cintura _

_-Lea...- sus cuerpos se iban acercando peligrosamente, sus bocas practicamente se rozaban, se tanteaban una a la otra._

_**RING!**_

-Eh? ¿que?- lea se levanto tan rapido que se dio un golpe contra la estanteria que tenia encima de su cama- auch! Mierda...

-¿Lea? ¿Estas bien?- ahi esta, Dianna en ropa interior preguntandome que si estoy bien... desde luego si entra asi no colabora nada

-Si, si- trato de parecer sincera... no lo consigo-bueno...me duele un poco la cabeza, me he dado una hostia...-digo mientras me todo la zona afectada

-shh! Esa boca!-me riñe- que te hayas hecho daño no significa que puedas decir palabrotas- dice entre risas.- espera ire a por hielo

Despues de unos minutos vuele a aparecer esta vez con una bolsa de hielo en la mano.

-¿que has hecho para darte ese golpe? La estanteria ni siquiera esta en la trayectoriade tu cuerpo-

-eh... nose estaba soñando- y que sueño...- Pero no recuerdo que-me corrigo rapidamente- seria una pesadilla

-bueno, date prisa, o llegaremos tarde!- dice ya saliendo de mi habitacion.

No me esta pasando como con Laura, definitivamente no! Sera mejor que me de una ducha de agua fria.

Durante todo el dia me fijo en ella, solamente en ella, intento averiguar que me pasa.

Digo... tambien me gustan las chicas, es un secreto a voces pero... ella es mi amiga, creo.

El problema es que ella no me lo pone facil, si me intento alejar ella consigue que pase todo lo contrario. Definitivamente tengo un problema.

-Si sigues mirandola asi la vas a desgastar!-quien?..-y no me digas que no la estabas mirando a ella porque es la 5 o 6 vez que te pillo mirandola-

-Jenna... esto es por tu culpa, yo la veia como una amiga, compañera de piso, de reparto... ah! Me lias!-

-¿Yo te lio? Te lias tu solita, yo solo te abro los ojos- me lo dice con cachondeo... como si estubiera yo para eso ahora.

-ahh!... joder! Si no me hubieras dicho nada-me corta- te hubieras enterado tarde o temprano, mira con laura

-y dale con Laura, te pagan por hablar de ella o q? Me voy! No quiero que sigas comiéndome la cabeza..

me esta empezando a molestar esta estupida obsesión, Dianna se pensara que estoy loca, si sigo evitandola se dara cuenta. Ups, ahi esta... sonrie _Lea, sonrie!_

-hey Di! -bien Lea, hasta ahora va bien-¿te apetece ir a cenar?- sutil lea... muy sutil...

-¿esta noche?, ¿no habias quedado con Theo?- uy, q fallo...pero, esta celosa o me lo parece? Se me va la cabeza ya...

-si, bueno pero alfinal no y no es plan de desaprovechar la mesa ya reservada-bien, ahi he estado rapida, ahora como le digo a Theo que no vamos a cenar...

-ah! Bueno en ese caso...vale ¿me tengo que arreglar mucho?

-Tu... estas bien como estas- vale Lea, borremos esa estupida sonrisa... bien.

Vale perfecto, en 5 min saldrá Dianna y nos iremos a cenar... porque estoy tan nerviosa? Dios esto va a acabar conmigo.

-nos vamos?- dice saliendo de la habitación

vale, porque unos simples vaqueros le sientan tan asquerosamente bien? Deberia empezar a preocuparme ya, esto no es normal.

-Claro lady!

**PV Dianna**

Madre mia, yo no se porque he dicho que si... como me gusta complicarme la vida, con lo bien que estaba yo en casa

-Dianna estas muy callada, te pasa algo?

-no que va! Solo que... tengo hambre...- no miento... solo oculto la verdad, aunque tambien tengo hambre...

llegamos al restaurante... si miro alrededor y solo veo parejas cenando... esto no es una cita! Eso esta claro!

El camarero nos invita a pasar a una mesa que esta en la esquina, escondida para que nadie moleste.

L- estas muy guapa...

D- gra... gracias- bien, ahora tartamudeo.

L- de nada!- sonrie- oye que tal con el chico ese que quedastesel otro dia? En las revistas dicen que estais saliendo...

D- porfavor lea, sabes que la mitad de las cosas se las inventan... solo es un amigo- Deja de dar explicaciones Dianna

Pedimos para comer. Yo... bueno yo estoy a la mía.. no se porque se pone esos escotes... no es normal! Yo no soy lesbiana... eso esta claro. Solo que me confunde porque es muy guapa, simpática , es muy amable conmigo y somos amigas... nada mas...

L- en que piensas?

D- en nada

Nuestras manos se encuentran mientras ambas nos dirigimos a coger un trozo de pan...la verdad no se cual de las dos aparta antes la mano porque estoy demasiado ocupada pensando en el suave tacto de su piel y el microsegundo en que nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Tras ese momento incomodo vienen unos cuantos mas.

Empiezo a pensar que sospecha algo. Pero sospechar el que? Si a mi no me gusta!

En fin...

PV Lea

Vale, la tensión se puede cortar con cuchillo... habrá notado algo? Maldita Jenna... si no me hubiera dicho nada ahora no estariamos asi. Cuando volvamos a casa se lo digo y ya esta... sin problemas, le digo que he estado confundida y ya.

El trayecto hasta casa es corto. No es muy tarde, seran las 12:30 de la noche... ha llegado la hora.

Ella abre la puerta... la cosa es que es tan guapa... NO,no,no... centremonos!

El simple hecho de que no acierte con la llave en la cerradura es adorable...

consigue abrir la lo que le iba a decir se me esfuma de la cabeza cuando se gira y me sonrie. Me acerco decidida a ella.

-Dianna...- la cojo de la cintura con una mano, no le doy mas tiempo a reaccionar cuando...

Mi movil suena.

Theo.

-s...si?- momento ideal para llamar...

PV Dianna

…

Que ha sido eso?

Enserio.

…

Ademas, ahora llama Theo? Enserio? No tiene nada mejor que hacer a estas horas...

A todo esto... iba a besarme? O son cosas mias, seguro ya se me esta yendo la pinza.

Pero me ha cogido... de la cintura... me ha cogido y me iba a besar...

Moraleja... mierda!

**Lo dicho, perdón por tardar!**

**ni a revisar me ha dado tiempo!**

**si algo no os gusta o se os hace raro.. decirlo! **

**los comentarios siempre suben la moral :D gracias!**


	5. Confusion

**HOLA! otra vez aqui gente!**

**Gracias a toda la gente que me lee :S me siento un poco importante y todo LOL**

**Glee no me pertenece, sino seria una serie aun mas gay ...**

**Todo es de R.M y FOX**

**Espero que os guste! :)**

* * *

><p>-Jenna... podemos hablar?- Lea entro cabizbaja en el salon donde estaba la asiatica<p>

-claro, que pasa?-Pregunto algo preocupada al ver a su amiga con cara de tristeza

-Es...Dianna- consiguio pronunciar su nombre- ayer casi la beso, nos besamos...estoy confundida.

-¿que? Espera, espera... casi os besais? Cuando ha avanzado tan rapido esto y porque no me he enterado?- comento con sorpresa

-Es que... aayy! No se que hacer, pense que con Theo estaba bien- hizo una pausa- Los rumores de su homosexualidad nunca me han afectado pero... si ahora salen rumores mios... seria todo muy sospechoso no crees?

-Bueno, pero... que tal con Dianna?-pasando del tema- digo, casi os besais! Wow!

-Es, nose, fue extraño me dio la impresion de que ella no se apartaba...igual es cosa mia- hizo un silencio- me voy a volver loca- dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz

-Lea...-abrazo a su amiga- no pasa nada. Yo estoy aquí para apollarte pero primero debes averiguar que es lo que sientes por ella y luego veremos que pasa, si?- dijo mientras rompia el abrazo

Desde la puerta de ese salon una silueta vio como las dos chicas se abrazaban.

Lea y Jenna? No, solo son amigas... se conocen desde pequeñas, es normal

Pero... Lea esta llorando?

Dianna paso el dia confundida. La noche anterior ya no habia dormido mucho por el no-beso o lo que fuera eso. Dentro de media hora tenia una escena con Lea y cory.

Desde lo que paso la noche anterior ellas no habian hablado y no sabia como iba a ser encontrarse ahora.

ACCIÓN!

-Escuchame bien berry- Dijo quinn con firmeza- Que sea la ultima vez que veo que te acercas a Finn. El es mio, somos la pareja perfecta asi que no lo estropees

-Que te hace pensar que aun te quiere?- dijo rachel dudando- Mira quinn se que el embarazo ha sido un duro golpe para ti pero no es para que me trates asi...- bajo la cabeza con tristeza

-Si,si, lo que digas Rupaul- Dijo sabiendo que las palabras herian a la cantante- Alejate de el y alejate de mi- Dijo no sonando muy convincente esto ultimo. La cercania de Lea hizo que Dianna se pusiera nerviosa por un momento.

Corten!

-Dianna, crees que puedes decir esas ultimas palabras con mas rabia? Intenta parecer mas enfadada! Venga, repetimos.

Repitieron la toma una vez mas y salió bien. Dianna sabia porque habia fallado pero Lea no tenia muy claro lo que habia pasado ahi.

-Oye Di... podemos hablar?-Lea siguió a Dianna mientras la rubia salia del set.

-Claro... de que?- no puedo decirle que no...

-Bueno, anoche...-silencio incomodo...

…

-Hey chicas! Venis a comer? Vamos todos juntos a el restaurante de la esquina

Supongo que la conversación se aplazaba hasta otro momento.

Durante la comida estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra. Era una situación de lo mas incomoda.

Lea la miraba todo el rato con cara de tristeza. Pensaba que toda esa situación era por su culpa. En un momento que cada miembro del reparto estaba a lo suyo Lea cogio la mano de Dianna por debajo de la mesa y le susurró que tenian que hablar.

-No creo que este sea el momento, ni el lugar- Dijo tambien en voz baja la chica mientras retiraba su mano de la de la morena.

Chris que estaba sentado justo delante de Dianna y estuvo todo el rato observando a la "pareja"

Estaban todos saliendo ya del restaurante. Dianna se olvido el bolso y tuvo que volver ha entrar asi que chris espero para poder hablar con ella

-Hey Di- con una sonrisa picara en la cara

-Hola chris, pasa algo?- respondiendole con una sonrisa dulce

-Nada, bueno... Tu sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea no? LO QUE SEA!- dijo abriendo bien los ojos

-eh...- puso cara de extrañada- no se a que te refieres

-Lea...

-Lea que? Que pasa con ella?- ya sabia por donde iba la cosa pero... como sabia?

-Estan enfadadas?

-No, es solo que... nada que no podamos solucionar- dijo quitandole importancia

-Di...- Dijo chris colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros quedando medio abrazados- estas bien?

-suspiró la rubia- supongo que te lo tendre que contar... creo que me gusta...- Cerro los ojos para coger fuerzas- Lea, creo que me gusta

A Chris no parecio sorprederle mucho la noticia.

-Cual es el problema?

-Para ti es muy facil, eres gay, ya lo sabe todo el mundo! Pero yo no se que soy!, estoy confundida, ademas ella tiene novio, y no se si esta enfadada conmigo porque lleva todo el dia intentando hablar conmigo de no se que y no dejo de huir porque estoy paranoica!...-...

-hey, calmate.- Dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte- todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo

Durante la conversación llegaron a el trailer de Chris, ya que Dianna lo compartia con Lea y Naya, no era plan de ir ha hablar allí.

-Di, tu que sientes por ella?

-No lo se, estoy confundida-dijo sentandose en un sillón que allí habia.- Yo siempre he sido muy cariñosa con la gente que me rodea pero... con ella es diferente entiendes? Pero eso ya da igual ahora tiene novio asi que...- dijo abatida

-Bueno, apenas empezaron hace unos meses, no llevan ni un año. No será una relación muy seria.-Dijo intentando animar a la chica- Y yo creo que Lea tambien tiene su punto bolleril- dijo riendo

Ambas estaban confundidas y no tenian muy claro si ir ha hablar con la otra o esperar a que esta lo hiciera.

Lea ya lo habia intentado pero cuando se puso a pensar tampoco sabia que habia ido a decirle... que sentia no haberle dado un beso de confusión? Que sentido tenia todo esto? Dianna pensaria que no esta bien de la cabeza

Dianna despues de aquella conversación con Chris siguio como que no pasaba nada.

Si Lea no duraba con Theo pues ya se veria lo que pasaba. Mientras ella no se iba a meter entre una pareja, ella no era asi.

Lea notaba que su relación con Dianna habia vuelto a ser como antes y no lo queria estropear.

**Muchisimas gracias por leer **

**Los reviews me hacen un poco mas feliz XD sino, me da la impresion de que nadie me lee :S**


	6. Primer intento

**Primero que todo: PERDON!**

**se que he tardado una barbaridad en actualizar pero se me rompio el pen en el que tenia guardada la historia y se me borró todo, y si sumamos eso a que estaba de fiestas :S**

**Total que me ha tocado reescribir la historia, aunque si sirve de consuelo creo que me esta quedando mejor ahora que antes**

**Lo de siempre: Glee y sus personajes son de RM y la fox, xro como yo escribo sobre lea y Dianna... que les DEN XD**

* * *

><p>Esto estaba costando demasiado, chris notaba la tension que habia entre las chicas... de hecho todos lo notaban pero seguian a la suya, no fuera que estuvieran enfadadas.<p>

-Naya, tienes un momento?- pregunto chris a la latina

-Claro, que ocurre ?- decia la chica sonriendo

-necesito tu ayuda en una cosa- sonrió pincaramente

XXXXX

-Lea cariño, te vienes esta noche de fiesta?-le pregunto la latina- iremos todo el equipo vamos ha celebrar el éxito que parece tener la serie.

-eh... si, supongo que podre escaparme- dijo con timidez lea- esque habia quedado con theo pero antes que todo esta el celebrar el éxito no? - siguio sonriendo mientras se marchaba

La latina saco su movil y envio un mensaje.

Todo listo para la operación tortilla de patatas- S

Al poco tiempo le llego una contestación.

Ok, ;) xro deja de llamarle operación tortilla de patatas... no tiene gracia- Chris

Dianna, vas a venir!- dijo casi ordenando chris- te vas a poner muy guapa y lo vamos a pasar muy bien

Chris...- lamentaba la rubia- no se si es buena idea

pero a ver... ¿tu y lea no estabais bien?-pregunto el chico

si pero... no quiero que haya mas tension en la fiesta, las dos nos sentiremos incomodas y... – hizo una pausa- que no y punto

Vale, a las 6.30 hemos quedado en la puerta del estudio- dijo sonriendo- mas vale que estes o ire a buscarte

Dianna refunfuño pero no le sirvio de nada, simplemente se fue a casa a cambiarse

Por suerte Lea no estaba en casa y tenia tiempo para cambiarse de sobra, al parecer se iba a casa de theo... Puso una mueca de asco.

Se asomo a la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo.

Se dio una ducha y se vistio enseguida, a ella nunca le habia costado mucho decidirse y alfinal se puso un vestido azul atado al cuello que se habia comprado hace poco.

Cogió una chaqueta blanca para evitar mojarse por la lluvia

Se puso apenas una capa de maquillaje y salio de casa diez minutos antes para llegar a tiempo.

XXXXXX

Lea se encontraba en el apartamento de su novio

Theo de verdad, que me tengo que ir que tenemos celebración con el equipo-dijo recogiendo sus cosas

Pero cariño si estamos bien- dijo cogiendole por detras- hacia tiempo que no haciamos esto- mientras dejaba besos en el cuello de la morena-podrias quedarte y...

Yo tambien quiero cariño-dijo girandose, quedando cara a cara- pero esque ya he dicho que iba,-haciendo pucheros-

con este tiempo?-le dijo con una mueca de desagrado-

Solo es lluvia, ademas llego tarde, nos veremos mañana- le dio un beso corto y salió.

Cogió el coche y se dirigio a los estudios. Nada mas llegar vio el coche de Dianna aparcado en la entrada, al parecer habia llegado la primera.

Se acercó corriendo a la puerta y vio a la rubia sentada en un banquito de la entrara, como no, leyendo un libro.

Sonrió hacia si misma cuando se fijo en el libro que tenia entre sus manos. Lo recordaba muy bien porque ese libro siempre estaba en todas partes de la casa. Dianna siempre lo tenia a mano aunque lo habia leido varias veces.

Abrió la puerta sin que la chica se diera cuenta, ella seguia absorta en el libro.

Se acerco por detras y le tapo los ojos.

La rubia se sobresaltó, pero enseguida se calmó cuando oyo la voz de la morena que le decia "buh". Rapidamente se giró.

Tonta, me has asustado- dijo riendo a la vez que le daba un golpe en el brazo.

Lea se mordio la legua- Perdona, solo queria darte un pequeño susto- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella- creo que si cierras los ojos sabrias recitar el libro de memoria

Bueno, pues si me gusta que problema tienes? - dijo poniendo morros

Ninguno, ninguno- se le quedó mirando mientras ella seguia en el libro- que haces aquí?

¿aqui?- dijo sorprendida-esperar, igual que tu

Pues en ese caso- dijo la morena levantandose- aquí estamos en mal sitio, Naya me ha dicho que nos reuniriamos arriba en la terraza de la azotea-dirijiendose al ascensor- que querian tomar algo primero ahi, aprobechando las sobras del catering de esta mañana.

Pues haberlo dicho antes-comento la rubia guardando el libro en su bolso- pero con esta lluvia?

En la parte techada, si-Lea asintió sonriendo y le dio al boton del ultimo piso.-como estas?- dijo intentado entablar una conversación.

Bien- dijo con una sonrisa timida- aunque con esta lluvia no sabia si venir, me han entrado ganas de quedarme en casa mirando una pelicula- dijo riendo

No hubiera sido mala idea, no creas- respondio tambien con una sonrisa

La lluvia se oia cada vez mas fuerte. Quedaban aun 7 pisos para llegar arriba del todo.

No se si con este tiempo tendremos mucha fiesta esta noche- dijo la rubia mientras se oian truenos.

Apenas faltaban 4 pisos para llegar cuando se fue la luz.

Hay no me jodas!- se oyó decir a Lea

Hay madre mia! Hay M-a-d-r-e m-i-a!- gritaba la rubia apollando las manos en las paredes del ascensor.

Vale, calmemonos, no nos va a pasar nada- dijo tratando de mantener la calma la morena- que puede pasar? Que se caiga?- mientras se arrepentia de estas ultimas palabras

Lea! Asi no ayudas mucho eh!- le regañaba la rubia apretando a todos los botones de la maquina

De verdad crees que apretando a los botones harás que un ascensor sin luz se mueva?- grito la morena

Pues aporta tu ideas, no quiero morir aquí dentro precisamente- decia Dianna tapandose la cara con las manos

Hey- se acerco dandole a un abrazo- que la dramatica aquí soy yo, no me quites protagonismo

La rubia solto una timida carcajada-perdona, no me gusta mucho lo que es un sitio cerrado y oscuro

anda ven aqui- decia la morena sentandose las dos en el suelo- cuando pase el mal tiempo saldremos de aqui- le animaba- ademas podria haber sido peor

Peor?- se sorprendia la rubia- te parece ?

Te podria haber pasado a ti sola y ahora estarias aqui sola e histeria intentado salir por no se donde- riendose

Callate!- rió mientras le golpeaba en el brazo

Si sigues dandome en el brazo me lo vas a romper- le regañaba

Pero si tienes mas fuerza que yo, quejica!- le echaba en cara la rubia

si, pero... ves? te has olvidado de que estamos aqui encerradas-

La rubia sonreia cuando se dio cuenta de que las dos aun seguian abrazadas

**Espero que os haya gustado, Si me comentais os lo agradecería :) sino... seguire pensando que me seguis o me lo imaginaré ;P**


	7. Lentamente

** Aqui estoy otra vez!**

**me pedisteis que que actualizara... y qui estoy! :P**

**Espero que os guste, os vuelvo a pedir perdon por mi tardanza en el capitulo anterior.**

**Tambien por que me quedara tan corto, esque ahora voy escribiendo sobre la marcha y nunca se como me van a quedar pero intentare alargarlos.**

**Respecto a lo de naya y heather... no lo se XD puede que en un futuro ponga algo aunque de momento no tenia pensado nada.**

**Todo se verá**

**ahora espero que os guste**

**http : / www . youtube . com / watch ?v=wwlq5bCPhxI **

**Es la canción que escuchaba durante la escena en si, ya sabreis a que me refiero :D besos ^^**

* * *

><p>Dianna se tensó al percatarse de eso y la morena lo noto. Giro su cabeza y la miró.<p>

Sus caras estaban tan cerca, a escasos centímetros la una de la otra que el mínimo movimiento de cualquiera hubiera echo que sus labios se rozaran.

Pero la rubia se alejó antes de que pudiera pasar nada "Dianna por favor, esto ya lo habíamos pasado, no volvamos a lo de antes"

si llamamos por teléfono?-dijo dianna en un intento de que su gesto no pareciera tan brusco

no hay cobertura- respondió tímidamente lea-ya lo he mirado

Habían pasado tan solo unos minutos desde aquel acercamiento, ese momento en el que habían estado tan cerca y ahora estaban cada una en una esquina.

Supongo que no tardaran en darse cuenta de que estamos aquí encerradas- rompió el hielo la morena- es solo esperar un poco- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa forzada

Eso de esperar un poco no le había sonado muy bien, y lea lamentó su desafortunado comentario, apenas llevaban ahí encerradas quince minutos y la tensión hacía que parecieran horas.

La rubia simplemente observaba la silueta de Lea que la luz de emergencia le permitía ver.

* * *

><p>En la azotea<p>

Naya? Estas segura de que dianna ha salido de casa?- preguntaba chris mientras hablaba por teléfono-porque aquí no hay nadie.

Que te digo que he visto ha dianna llegar y luego a lea-Dijo con nerviosismo la morena- estaban hablando en la entrada

Pues te lo repito- dijo alterándose ya el chico- aquí no están! Tengo una preciosa azotea decorada para una maravillosa cita que parece que nunca va a ocurrir- termino diciendo con decepción

Relajate, juntas estaban alomejor como han visto que se ha ido la luz han pensado que se suspendería la cosa y quizás - cambió la voz a un tono insinuante- han decidido celebrar su fiesta en otra parte- mientras ponía una sonrisa picara

Naya eres una pervertida, y dejame decirte que tu operación tortilla de patatas se ha convertido en huevos revueltos-dijo el chico regañándola- ha sido un desastre

Bueno, bien pensado lo de "revueltos" no suena tan mal como lo pones- dijo otra vez en tono provocativo

Cerda!- dijo riendo chris- te cuelgo que me perviertes, nos vemos en el restaurante en 20 min, mientras las llamaré haber si están juntas o que- dijo sonando esperanzado- bye naya.

Los dos chicos se alejaron del edificio sin imaginar donde estaban sus amigas.

Al llamarlas varias veces y darse cuenta de que ninguna de las dos tenia cobertura, simplemente las dejaron de llamar... no sea que molestaran.

Dianna para intentar distraerse intento leer un poco pero le resulto imposible con la escasa luz que les alumbraba. llevarían tres cuartos de hora ahí encerradas y los últimos quince minutos no se habían dirigido la palabra, cosa que empezaba a molestar a lea.

Dianna- rompió el silencio- esto es absurdo. Tu y yo...- no sabia exactamente que decir- digo, estábamos bien, somos amigas... no?- hablo sin que esta ultima frase sonara muy creíble.

Si, amigas...- se notaba un tono un poco de decepción- claro, no tienes que preocuparte, esta todo bien

Otra vez quedaron en silencio.

Estaban sentada la una delante de la otra. Justo sus pies se rozaban.

Era un simple roce inocente, no lo hacían apropósito simplemente, no le molestaba a ninguna de las dos.

Lea estaba con las piernas estiradas y los pies cruzados y Dianna simplemente estaba medio tirada en el suelo ya.

Dianna llevaba unas sandalias que permitían que se vieran sus dedos, unos dedos pequeñitos y rechonchos de color rosáceo que hicieron que la morena sonriera.

Tienes los dedos rechonchos-dijo divertida

Dianna se sonrojo.

Ninguna de las dos había separado sus pies, seguían jugando con ellos. Ambas se divertían y sus miradas se cruzaban. Lea puso sus manos en el suelo y sin levantarse se acerco a la rubia, esa rubia que le creaba tanta confusión.

Se acercaba, lentamente, pero sin miedo. Su cara estaba a la altura de la de Dianna.

Esta se veía nerviosa, veía el acercamiento de la otra pero no hacia nada, simplemente se quedo quieta y por ese momento, justo en ese instante, se olvido de todo y dejo que la morena se acercara.

Tan solo a unos centímetros se quedaron mirando, se contemplaban, sin decir nada.

Notaban su respiración que iba al compás la una de la otra. Dianna hizo un intento de decir algo pero lea la hizo callar con un suave susurro cerca de la comisura de su boca y entonces comprendió que le daba todo igual. Puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de la morena, acariciándola lentamente con los dedos.

Durante ese momento no habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos y sin decirse nada habían dicho tantas cosas.

La rubia cerró los ojos, respiro hacia sus adentros y en ese instante , la otra, aun estando sobre ella, decidió acabar con la escasa distancia que las separaba.

Fue un beso lento, suave, dulce, lleno de sentimientos, sentimientos que habían intentado ocultar durante este tiempo y que ahora veían que sus esfuerzos no habían servido para nada.

Dianna, con cuidado puso su otra mano sobre ella, teniendo controlada la cabeza de la que estaba sobre ella, evitando que se escapara hacia cualquier otro sitio. En ese momento la quería sentir ahí, con ella, sin nadie mas.

Ambas acoplaron su cuerpo con el de la otra, evitando ninguna separación.

Sus brazos estaban estéticos, quietos en la posición inicial .

lea aun tenia apoyadas las palmas de su mano en el suelo para evitar caerse, pero finalmente el peso hizo que no pudiera aguantar mas y tuvo que parar el beso.

Se miraban, observaban la cara de la otra, admiraban la silueta con la poca luz que les iluminaba, al cruzar de nuevo sus miradas sonrieron y permanecieron en silencio.

Dianna se hizo a un lado para que la otra se sentara justo a su lado.

Mirando las dos hacia delante, con una sonrisa en la boca. Las manos en contacto, tocándose con el dedo meñique, entrelazándolos.

El silencio que antes había sido incomodo ahora era agradable, sin tensiones, simplemente disfrutaban del momento, sin hablar sin estropear nada.

Lea desvió su mirada de la pared. Se quedo mirando la expresión de Dianna, esa expresión de felicidad y aparto un mechón rubio que le caía sobre la mirada, esa mirada verde intensa que se metió en su cabeza y llevaba tiempo en su mente.

Deberíamos, hablar- intento decir la morena

shh- la hizo callar mientras colocaba el dedo en sus labios-ya tendremos tiempo de eso, ahora callate-y posó sus labios otra vez sobre los de la morena.

Fue un beso corto y tímido que terminó enseguida pero provocó que las dos volvieran a sonreír.

Volvieron a mirar hacia delante en silencio. Al parecer habia dejado de llover hacia un rato. No se habian dado cuenta de que llevaban ahi varias horas.

Eran las nueve de la noche.

Escucharon un ruido que provenia de fuera, como si hubiera alguien ahi fuera.

Rapidamente se pusieron de pie y empezaron a darle golpes a la puerta y a gritar.

Aqui!- decia Dianna golpeando en la puerta- estamos encerradas!

Mientras, justo a su lado Lea hacia lo mismo.

Oyeron una voz hablar desde fuera. Era el guardia de seguridad haciendo su ronda nocturna.

Enseguida les saco señoritas- gritaba desde fuera- un momento

Las dos se miraron aliviadas, por fin iban a salir de ahi e irse a casa.

El guardia les abrió y muy amablemente les ayudo a salir de ahi.

Al salir del edificio cada una tenia que coger su coche y se despidieron con un timido adios.

Dianna llegó la primera al apartamento. Se metió en su habitación y se puso el pijama. Salió a la cocina a por un vaso de leche y se encontro a Lea entrando por la puerta.

Hola- dijo la morena timidamente

hola-contesto Dianna mientras se sonrojaba.

He tenido que pasar por la gasolinera. No quedan tostadas para mañana- se excuso Lea por su tardanza

Ah, bien- sonreia- buenas noches- dijo levantando la mano

… noches-contestó con el mismo gesto

Se fueron las dos a sus habitaciones. Esa noche durmieron separadas, pero ninguna dejo de pensar en la otra en toda la noche.

_** Muchas gracias por leer, todos los comentarios los tengo en cuenta para avanzar asi q... espero vuestras opiniones y consejos **_

_**También espero que os haya gustado la canción (L)**_


	8. I hate yo but I love you

**hola, hola, hola! :)**

**estoy un pelin ocupada pero bueno, he sacado tiempo de bajo de las piedras para subir otro cap jajaj**

**aqui esta:**

El despertador de Lea sonó, de un golpe lo apagó y sin abrir los ojos, tendida boca-arriba sonrió. Se sentia la persona mas estupidamente feliz del planeta. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentia así y ahora se veia un poco debil, no tenia muy claro como controlar esos sentimientos hacia su compañera de piso.

Con ese pensamiento aun en la cabeza se levantó y salió de la habitación. Justo en el momento en que salia vio la puerta de la habitación de Dianna entreabierta. No pudo evitar acercase y mirar como la chica todavía dormia. Tan dulce e inocente, con ese mechón rebelde que le cubria la cara, el cual le rozó la nariz mientras caia y provoco que arrugara la nariz .

Se alejó de la puerta y la cerró un poco para no despertarla.

Se puso un chandal y salió a correr. Necesitaba despejarse y ordenar sus ideas.

En el apartamento la rubia levanto su cabeza de la almohada tan rapido como escucho que la puerta del apartamento se cerraba. Miró el reloj. Las 7 de la mañana. Le parecia que era algo pronto teniendo en cuenta que hoy no trabajaban hasta las 11 porque solo tenian una reunión.

Curiosa salió de la habitación, buscando por la casa alguna pista de porque la morena habia salido tan pronto. Se asomó a la habitación de Lea pero sin entrar, no queria ser cotilla. Vio sobre la cama aun deshecha un par de camisetas de deporte que la morena utilizaba para salir a correr o hacer yoga. Se las habria probado para salir a correr.

Cerró la puerta y se fué a desayunar. Preparó zumo y unas cuantas tostadas. Puso la cafetera mientras iba a darse una ducha rapida. Intento pensar en lo pasado la noche anterior y decidió que tenia que hablar.

Cuando salió de la ducha el café ya estaba preparado. El timbre de la puerta sonó, se enrollo una toballa sobre el cuerpo y salió a abrir.

Hola- Lea entraba por la puerta. Era increible como incluso sudada estaba preciosa.

Hola- la rubia se sonrojó.- He preparado el desayuno, por si no habias comido nada antes de irte.

La morena se quedó en silenció al ver que solo una diminuta toballa cubria el cuerpo de la otra.

Voy...voy a ducharme- consiguió decir- vuelvo enseguida.

Mientras una se daba una ducha la otra fue a vestirse. Dianna salió a la cocina para desayunar por fin. Pensó que la morena no tardaria mucho y decidió esperarla.

Pasados 5 minutos la chica salió del cuarto de baño. Fue a la cocina en busca de su desayuno y se encontro con Dianna que la estaba esperando para desayunar.

Se sentó en la mesa junto con ella y cogió una tostada.

Te he despertado?- pregunto mientras mordia una tostada.

No, no. Queria levantarme pronto.- mintió la rubia

Has dormido bien?-volvió a preguntar la morena con una media sonrisa

si- afirmo la morena- estupendamente- concluyó sonriendo totalmente.

La mañana se les pasó a las dos volando. No habian hablado del tema, lo evitaron a toda costa hablando de cosas sin importancia. Aun así no lo pasaron mal, por alguna extraña razon disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, sin tensiones, se veian contentas, relajadas.

Se hizo la hora de irse y pensarón en ir las dos en el mismo coche.

Llegaron juntas bajo la atenta mirada de Chris y de Naya que estaban conversando en una esquina un poco apartados del resto del grupo.

Vienen juntas?- Pregunto sorprendida la latina.- y porque sonrien tanto?

Chris le contesto con la misma cara de asombro- ni idea pero, si ayer no acudieron a nuestra cita sorpresa... estarian juntas?-pregunto abriendo los ojos

Aqui hay rollo bollo, te lo digo- contesto provocando la risa de los dos

Durante esta pequeña conversación las chicas llegaron hasta ellos.

De que os reis vosotros tanto?- decian ambas colocandose a los lados

Nada, nada- mintió chris- os estuvimos llamando ayer. ¿Donde estabais?- miro a Dianna mientras hablaba

Ascensor!- exclamaron las dos a la vez divertidas y rieron, sus miradas se cruzaron e inmediatamente volvieron a un rostro mas serio-ahora vengo- dijo Lea para ir a saludar a otro grupo de personas.

Dianna asintió cuando la morena rozó levemente el hombro, una pequeña que le hizo recordar el dia anterior e hizo que se quedara embobada por unos segundos.

Dianna...- se oia de fondo- Dianna! Eh Dianna!- gritaba chris a la vez que le llamaba la atención dandole una pequeña colleja.

Auch!- se toco el cuello resentida- ¿que haces? ¿que quieres?

¿que que pasó anoche? Aunque viendo como te has quedado me lo puedo imaginar...-Dijo Chris.

¿Anoche? ¿que?- se alteró- Nada!-mirando a Naya

Ah! ella lo sabe-dijo el chico quitandole importancia- a lo que vamos, cuenta!

Dianna lo unico que hizo fue quedarse con la boca abierta.-Chris!- exclamo-porque tendria que haber pasado nada? No, espera. Porque tendriamos tan siquiera que haber estado juntas anoche?-La rubia intento desviar el tema-Por cierto, que tal estuvo?

Estupendamente, pero ahora no me cambies de tema rubita- Dijo la latina que habia permanecido espectante.

Nos quedamos encerradas en el ascensor cuando se fue la luz-Y la rubia bajo la cabeza sonrojandose mientras recordaba la escena-y... bueno...

Os quedasteis encerradas?- pregunto Chris

En el ascensor?- esta vez fue Naya la que preguntaba- En esas cuatro paredes, con tan poco aire, tan poco espacio, el calor del lugar, con tan poca luz, vuestros cuerpos sudados,esa tensión sexual que arrastrais desde el primer dia...

Vale enferma sexual-Le corto Chris- Creo que nos hemos hecho una idea de donde estaban

Dianna agradeció el gesto del chico y continuó.- La cosa es que, bueno como decirlo...

Dios! No creo que sea tan dificil!-exclamó Naya- Yo te lo resumo, sexo pasional y ardiente en un ascensor, te parece bien?- concluyo la latina levantando los brazos

Naya, hace quando que no echas un polvo?- Pregunto Chris realmente intrigado- porque te hace realmente falta. Que pasa, que heather y tu ya no jugais a ser amigas?- insinuó levantando las cejas

Eh, que hemos venido ha hablar de ella, Lea y las cuatro paredes infernales, no de mi- Dijo en tono de enfado la joven.

Se oyó un carraspeo que provenia de la rubia.-Agradezco que saques el tema, ya pensaba que me olvidabais.- Dijo Dianna desde un lado

Perdona- Dijeros los otros dos al unisono.- Sigue

Nos besamos- resumió la Rubia

Y?- Preguntaron los otros dos- Detalles! Como fue?

Fue... fue asombroso-se sonrojo la rubia- yo... en ese momento me olvidé por completo del mundo

Vale, Naya ves a por algo para recoger todas estas babas- Comentó Chris riendo

Inutil!- dijo Dianna aun sonrojada.

Bueno y ahora que tal?-Preguntó Naya- habeis venido juntas, estais saliendo?

Saliendo?- se alarmó la rubia-pero que dices, si solo nos hemos besado!- dijo bajando el tono mientras miraba alrededor por si alguien les oia.-ademas, yo ni siquiera se lo que quiero

vale, a ver Dianna cariño- Dijo el chico intentando tranquilizarla- habeis hablado del tema?

No, nosotras... bueno, esta mañana hemos hecho como si no hubiera pasado nada- Dijo mientras miraba a su izquierda y miraba a la morena- Es que ha sido todo muy confuso

Bueno, pues lo primero es que lo aclareis o hableis del tema- Le dijo Chris- si ni siquiera sabeis las dos lo que quereis que se supone que vais a hacer?

Si, ya lo se pero... no es facil- Dijo poniendo cara de preocupada- Yo nunca antes habia sentido esto antes y... tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar-aclaró la rubia con los ojos un poco rojos como si fuera a llorar- esta ella, mi familia, mis amigos, la maldita prensa que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que meterse donde no le llaman...

hey, tranquila- dijo la latina pasando su brazo por los hombros de la rubia- no vayas tan rapido, lo que te esta pasando no es nada malo- sonrió la latina- ademas nosotros te apoyamos

Las dos chicas se abrazaron durante un corto tiempo. Lea lo vio desde donde estaba y se preocupo. En su interior sabia que tenian que hablar y aclararlo todo pero tambien tenia miedo por en lo que podia derivar aquello.

Mientras contemplaba a aquellos tres hablando alguien le sorprendió por detras.

Theo?- exclamo Lea una vez se habia girado.- ¿que haces aquí?- y mientras decia esto miró en dirección al grupo de tres.

Su mirada y la de la rubia se cruzó por una centesima de segundo. Dianna rapidamente bajo su mirada y entro al edificio rapidamente seguida por Chris y Naya.

Le dieron ganas de ir tras ella pero desecho la idea rapidamente cuando escuchó la voz de su novio.

… y entonces he decidido venir a verte-se oyó como acababa la frase

ah!- dijo Lea forzando una sonrisa- estupendo, pero tengo que entrar que hoy tenemos reunión y no se a que hora vamos a terminar. Te llamo luego?

Claro- dijo el mientras le plantaba un beso- te veo luego.

Lea entro rapidamente en el edificio, allí se encontró con Naya y Heather que estaban hablando cerca de la entrada y se dirigió hacia ellas.

Naya!- dijo rapidamente- ¿sabes donde ha ido Dianna?

La latina la miro con desconfianza- ¿por que?

Lea la miró asombrada-¿como que para que?- Pregunto alterada- quiero hablar con ella! ¿la has visto o no?

Naya no seas asi- dijo la rubia que estaba entre las dos

Esta en los servicios- dijo con fastidio

Lea rapidamente fue alli. Dio dos golpes a la puerta- Dianna?

La puerta se abrió y apareció la cabeza de Chris.

Hola- ambos se quedaron el silencio-¿puedo hablar con ella? Porfavor...

El chico salió del baño y dejo paso a la morena.

De uno de los servicios salio Dianna, frotandose los ojos.

Hola- ambas se miraron a los ojos

Dianna, yo...- a la rubia no le salian las palabras

Nos besamos- dijo la morena-ayer nos besamos, y no podemos hacer como que no pasó nada.

Se que hemos intentado evitar el tema, porque piensas que no esta bien, y que tengo novio- dijo esto ultimo con dolor- que solo seran problemas y complicaciones pero ayer, ayer pasó. Pasó algo que no se muy bien como explicarlo- Lea se acerco a Dianna y le cogió la mano-pero cuando estoy contigo... me siento diferente, me siento bien y no quiero sentirme asi- dijo quebrandosele la voz-pero no puedo hacer nada porque ayer nos besamos...

**Bueno, que contestara Dianna? tchan tchan! jajaja no me mateis por dejarlo asi**

**cancion del final :**

**http:/ . com /watch?v=2oeW6pM6vv4 **

**De todas maneras queria hacer algunas aclaraciones, hay gente que ha dicho que menos hablar y mas al asunto xD a mi tambien me gustaria creeme pero bueno, creo que seria demasiado pronto al igual que decir te quiero, intento que sea lo "mas real" posible y pienso que las dos aun estan confundidas, asustadas etc... respeto vuestra opinion pero esto me parece importante mantenerlo asi**

**¿o que? XD **


	9. Retorno

**Bueenas, he vuelto aqui. Otro dia mas. :) **

**Tengo que confesaros que me estoy empezando a obsesionar con esta historia xDD**

**Aqui en este cap bueno, ahora lo leeréis no quiero adelantaros nada, solo que, bueno es un hecho importante que pasó realmente.**

**Cada uno tiene su propiaversión de los hechos y la mia es esta :P**

**Otra cosa, por petición popular... hay Heya! ajjaja no tenia pensado ponerlas xq queria ceñirme a las achele pero... habeis podido conmigo :S**

**No me enrollo mas! **

* * *

><p>Las dos chicas se encontraban calladas sin decir palabra. Ambas cogidas de la mano.<p>

Dianna aun estaba confundida con todo aquello y ahora llegaba la morena y le decía todo eso.

Nos besamos- recalco la rubia- lo hicimos pero... ¿ahora que? ¿Que pasa ahora? Tu, tu has estado con chicas antes pero yo, no ni siquiera se que hacer ahora. Necesito pensar, necesito saber lo que me esta pasando contigo-Tomó aire- y si te sigo viendo todos los días, no creo que pueda soportarlo-Dicho esto la rubia se soltó las manos de la otra- Lo mejor será que nos veamos solo para el trabajo. Esta noche dormiré en casa de Naya, te daré unos días para recoger tus cosas-bajo la mirada- Lo siento

La morena no podía creer lo que acababa de oír- No, Dianna por favor-le volvió a coger las manos- Me marcharé de casa, te dejaré espacio si es lo que necesitas pero, por favor, no te apartes de mi- una lagrima caía por su rostro-por favor- suplicó- Dianna...

La rubia se soltó de nuevo de las manos de lea- Lo siento...- Y salió del cuarto de baño dejando a la morena ahogada en un mar de lagrimas.

Naya seguía en el pasillo con heather esperando a que la otra rubia saliera del baño.

En cuanto vieron a Dianna salir llorando fueron hasta ella.

¿que ha pasado?-Preguntó la latina preocupada- ¿estas bien?

Dianna, ¿porque lloras?- Esta vez fue Heather la que preguntó

¿Podemos salir de aquí? Por favor- Dijo Dianna sin detenerse a hablar

Las chicas salieron prácticamente corriendo del edificio hasta el parque que había en la salida.

Dianna, tenemos que entrar a la reunión- Dijo Naya lamentando

Lo sé- contestó la rubia- dame un minuto y entramos.

No te preocupes- Dijo Heather acariciándole el brazo

Oye, esta noche- dijo dirijámonos a la latina- ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa?

Si claro, no te preocupes por eso- contesto esta

Heather hizo intención de preguntar que estaba pasando y porque no dormía en su casa pero cuando la morena la vio le hizo un gesto para que se quedara callada.

La reunión apenas duró media hora. Se habló de algunos pequeños cambios en los últimos capítulos de la temporada. Se podía ver a Lea en una punta de la sala acompañada por Jenna y Cory, y que estaba con los ojos hinchados y sin apenas hablar, cosa que algunos notaron extraño ya que a ella le gusta aportar muchas ideas.

Justo en la otra punta de la sala se encontraba Dianna junto con Naya, Chris y Heather que hacían bulto para evitar que las dos se vieran lo menos posible.

Una vez terminó la reunión los chicos salieron de la sala

Cuando salia el grupo en el que iba Dianna se encontraron en la puerta con el novio de Lea.

Al parecer estaba esperando a su chica.

Pasaron de largo rápidamente y justo detrás llegaba Lea sola.

Hola cariño- saludó el chico dándole un beso en la boca-¿te pasa algo?

¿Eh? No, no- mintió- es solo, he discutido con Dianna. Me voy a mudar del apartamento

¿que? Tan mal esta la cosa?-Pregunto Theo

No quiero hablar de eso-Contestó ella intentando cambiar de tema- He estado hablando con Jenna y pasare en su casa unas noches mientras consigo otro apartamento.

¿Quieres pasar esta noche conmigo en el hotel?- Dijo el insinuante

No puedo, mañana por la mañana tengo que sacar mis cosas del piso de Dianna- a la morena se le notaba la tristeza en la voz- estaré todo el día empaquetando cosas y no tendré tiempo para nada mas.

La pareja iba hablando mientras se acercaban al coche del chico. Antes de entrar en el coche Lea vio a Naya y se acerco un momento ha hablar con ella.

Naya- dijo rápidamente antes de que esta se fuera- se que va a dormir en tu casa. ¿Puedes decirle que necesito hablar con ella?

Lea...- La latina negaba con la cabeza- sabes que no es buena idea, te ha pedido espacio. Respetalo

Pero es que no se que hacer, no se que quiere, que espera de mi- insistió la morena- me siento impotente y no tengo solución a nada.

Oye...-no tenia muy claro que contestar-yo de verdad quiero que lo arregleis pero lo unico que puedes hacer es esperar.- Concluyó la latina- Espera un poco.

Esa respuesta no dejaba muy satisfecha a la morena pero era lo único que podía conseguir en ese momento. Naya cuando vio la cara de tristeza estiró sus brazo y la abrazó.

Lea le agradeció el gesto y se fue de vuelta al coche.

¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Theo desde dentro del coche.

Perfectamente...

Cuando Theo la llevó a casa a Lea se le vino el mundo encima.

En cada rincón veía millones de recuerdos. Cosas que antes le parecían de lo mas normales, cosas que veía sin importancia ahora eran recuerdos dolorosos.

Theo se ofreció a ayudarla pero ella prefirió hacerlo sola.

Pasó la tarde recogiendo cosas, guardando ropa, y de paso ordenando.

Cuando llegó al salón vio algunas fotos que estaban sobre varios muebles. Se acerco a una de las estanterías y se quedó mirando una foto en la que salían ella y Dianna abrazadas. Recordaba muy bien ese día. Fue un día de fiesta para las dos porque habían terminado de rodar antes, en el que ambas se fueron a comer juntas al restaurante favorito de Dianna y pasaron el día juntas.

Lea estaba absorta en la foto y no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en el apartamento.

Hey!- La morena se giró rápidamente- Naya...- Susurro la morena con un poco de decepción.

Lo siento- se disculpo la latina-no quería asustarte. Vengo a por algo de ropa para Di.

Ah! si claro. Pasa y coge lo que quieras, yo ya casi he acabado.

La morena se incorporó aun con la fotografiá en la mano y la saco del marco. Luego volvió a la maleta y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos interiores.

Pasados dos minutos llamaron a la puerta. Naya se asomo desde la habitación para ver quien era.

Lea fue la que abrió.

Pasa Jenna- le dijo la morena- solo es eso de ahí- dijo señalando una pila de cajas y algunas bolsas.

Vale, ahora lo bajamos- dijo la asiática entrando hasta el comedor.- ¿como estas?

Bien, bien...

Naya en ese momento salia de la habitación de Dianna con una bolsa con ropa limpia y algunas cosas para su aseo.

Hola- Saludó la latina- yo ya he terminado

Vale, gracias Naya.- Agradeció la morena- Dile que mañana por la mañana ya no estaré aquí.

La latina salió del apartamento dejando a las otras dos aun dentro.

Las dos cargaron algunas cosas y las llevaron al apartamento de la asiática.

En el otro apartamento la latina entraba por la puerta.

En el sofá, sentadas, estaban Heather y Dianna mirando la tele. Las dos rubias estaban esperando a que la morena llegara para ver una película.

Ya he llegado- Grito la chica desde la puerta. Entraba cargada con la mochila con la ropa de Dianna y llevaba una bolsa de plástico con comida.- Traigo comida china

Las dos que antes estaban en el sofá se levantaron y fueron todas a la cocina para preparar la mesa.

Mientras Heather salia hasta el comedor para poner la mesa, la latina y la otra rubia se quedaron en la cocina sacando la comida de sus recipientes en silencio.

¿como esta?- rompió el silencio la chica- ¿sabes donde duerme?

Estaba con Jenna- explicó la latina- dormirá con ella unos días hasta poder ir a un apartamento que ya ha visto por aquí cerca.

¿Con Jenna? Pero si vive con el novio, no caben.- Dijo la rubia preocupada

Ya bueno, no se. Serán unos días- se excusó la latina.

Las dos volvieron al comedor y se unieron a la rubia que estaba poniendo ya la película.

¿Que vamos a ver?- Preguntó la latina mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

El diario de noa- contesto rápidamente Heather mientras se acurrucaba junto a ella.

La otra rubia se sentó en el sillón de al lado y se quedó mirando a las otras dos que estaban abrazadas en el sofá.

No tenia muy claro que tenían esas dos entre manos pero tampoco se le había ocurrido preguntar, no quería incomodar a nadie y tampoco tenia ningún problema con eso.

La película iba por la mitad y Dianna se fue a dormir a la habitación que le habían preparado para ella.

Las otras dos chicas cuando se despidieron de ella dejaron de ver la película

¿que crees que pasará con ellas?- pregunto la rubia

No tengo ni idea- contesto la latina- pero bueno, supongo que se arreglaran y tendrán sexo salvaje de reconciliación- Terminó diciendo la latina mientras reía

Sexo salvaje ¿eh?- dijo la rubia mientras subía su cabeza al nivel de la de la morena- ¿y como es eso?- Preguntó mientras le daba un beso en el punto medio entre la mandíbula y el cuello.

Pues...- la latina se levanto un poco del sofá para estar mas alta que la rubia- Si quieres te lo enseño

Y acto seguido la empujó bruscamente hasta dejarla tendida, recostada en el sofá.

Se acerco hacia ella para quedarse encima lentamente. La rubia intentó besarle pero esta la detuvo cogiéndole las manos y colocandolas por encima de su cabeza.

Yo- recalcó la latina- soy la que enseño.

Y sin soltarle las manos empezó a besarle la clavícula desviándose hacia el cuello. Saboreando su cuerpo como si fuera el mas dulce de los manjares.

Justo cuando estaba cerca de la comisura de su boca la latina alejó sus labios de los de la rubia, dejándola con la miel en los labios. Esta se quejó con un murmullo estirando la cabeza para llegar a sus labios. La latina hizo caso omiso ala rubia y colocó la pierna entre las otras dos de la rubia, frotándose, poco a poco con la otra chica. La rubia empezó a pedir mas, necesitaba mas. Un gemido salió de su boca.

La morena satisfecha sonrió y se levantó del sofá.

¡Eh!- se quejó la rubia poniéndose de pie- ¿Donde vas?

Cariño, Di esta en la habitación y tu gritas como una loca- Contestó la latina divertida.

¿me estas vacilando?- le replicó mientras le cogía por la cintura

No cariño, solo digo que eres muy... Pasional!-dijo riendo la morena mientras se escapaba corriendo hasta la habitación.

Eh! ven aquí!- Exclamó la otra mientras la alcanzaba por detrás- ¡a ti te voy a dar pasional yo!- Rieron las dos mientras entraban a la habitación y cerraban la puerta.

**Gracias por leer! agradecidos vuestros comentarios, y vuestras ideas. Voy a seguir yendo poco a poco, o x lo menos a intentarlo ya que se me hace dificil aveces jeje**

**otra vez, muchas gracias a tods! =) haceis que cada dia tenga ganas de seguir con esto :P**


	10. Hola mundo! no me odies

Hola! posiblemente os alegreis de ver esta actualización... pero no deberiais XD

Tenia pensado poner el capitulo hoy pero no me convence el final, y aunq me odieis x esto no quiero ponerlo al tuntun :P

Mas que nada avisaba de que me voy mas de una semana de vacaciones y me será totalmente imposiible actualizar, lo digo para que no os alarmeis pensando que me he dejado el fic abandonado para siempre ni nada de eso.

Lo siento mucho, enserio. Si alguien ahora mismo esta pensando en venir a por mi y arrancarme la cabeza... ruego xfavor que lo haga despues de las vacaciones ya que las necesitaba. :D

Insultos y demas amenazas al facebook o rewiews xro desde el cariño XD

Gracias por vuestra "comprension" y hasta pronto. ;D

Nombre Facebook: sautre ST


End file.
